


Finn

by lovestoread92



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, F/M, M/M, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestoread92/pseuds/lovestoread92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be the in betweens that we missed what the characters felt when the found out the love they had for Finn was so strong and now he is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a year ago after the horriable news came that Cory Monteith passed away. I wanted to write this for a realese. Cory was a great guy and will be missed. R.I.P Cory May 11 1982-Jul 12 2013.

It was a normal day in the life of Kurt Hummel, at least he thought it was. He got up in the morning did his morning routine, his exercise videos and then took a shower and was ready to head out the door to work. Like it was said before it was a normal day in the life of Kurt at least until it wasn't. it happened around lunch time for him he was just getting out of a meeting and going to grab something for him and Isabelle something to eat when he heard his phone vibrate.  
Hello Kurt answered stopping in front of the deli he was going to grab food from.  
Umm hi Kurt do you have time to talk?? It was his dad.  
Hi dad Kurt said of course!! How are you?? Why are you calling me in the middle of the day?? Is everything ok?? Kurt rushed out in a jumble of words  
Listen Kurt his dad said are you somewhere where you can sit down?? I need to tell you something  
Dad what’s going on Kurt asked worried at the tone in his dad’s voice.  
Kurt I don’t want to do this over the phone but I have no choice.  
Dad what is going on Kurt asked impatiently wishing his dad would just get to the point. Not knowing that in a few minutes he was going to wish his dad took longer to get to the point he wanted him to get to so fast.  
Listen Kurt his dad said I don’t want you to be mad, but Blaine is on the way to get you.  
Why Kurt asked confused. His fiancée wasn't supposed to come out for a few more weeks. He actually was going to come out this weekend, but he was had a last minute project that had to be done. They got into a pretty big fight about it Kurt being upset that Blaine waited last minute to tell him to tell him and Blaine didn't understand why Kurt was so mad when he got cancelled on plenty by Kurt because of school. It wasn't as bad as before but it was still there.  
Dad me and Blaine are in the middle of a fight but I promise that is all it is ok we aren't going to break up. Sometimes Kurt thinks that his dad is more excited than him about him and Blaine getting back together. He keeps saying don’t mess it up this time you two ok?? Mentioning marriage and grand babies. Panicking every time they have a little argument.  
Kurt, bud you need to listen his dad said. I don’t know how to say this he says stumbling over his words.  
Dad just spit it Out Kurt says he knows that his dad has something important to say, but Kurt is running out of time, needing to get the food that was ordered and get back to Isabelle.  
There’s been a accident Kurt his dad says just coming out with it. It’s your brother he didn't Burt stops for a minute chocked up by a sob. Kurt he didn't make it your brother is dead.  
It was at that time that Kurt decided to sit down or more like his body decided or him collapsing on a bench he heard his dad talking still. Something about needed to stay with Carol and flights, but he didn't hear a word that he just said it sounded muffled like he was underwater with only one thought going through his head. Finn, his brother is dead.


	2. Blaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine wasnt sure about New York any more. He loved the city but all it seemed to bring was heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking forever I have no excuses at all I am going to update a lot more chapters today and then when I write more I promise they will be updated.

This felt Similar to another time that Blaine was in New York. He was tired not sleeping well the last few days. He was angry, sad and he came with bad news that he knew was hurting his true love. He spent most of the flight crying getting a few concerned looks from the passengers around him. The drive from the airport to Bushwick was even worse, the driver not knowing what to make of this young man with red rimmed eyes and a tired expression kept trying to strike up a conversation only to come up with nothing as a response.  
When he got there he walked up to the door standing there unsure of what he should do. He knew that once he knocked, once he stepped into the apartment that he was going to have to be strong. He had to be strong for Kurt, for his fiancee he just had to. Just as he was lifting his hand up to knock the door started to open making Blaine wonder if maybe he knocked and didn't realize it. Standing on the other side was Kurt his Kurt he looked worse than Blaine he was sure of it. He looked tired, sad but that isn't what killed Blaine the most. What killed Blaine the most was Kurt’s eyes his normally expressive eyes looked blank, far away like they weren't in the same place as the body they belonged to.  
Hey Blaine said making Kurt look up at him. Can I come in??  
Kurt just opened the door wider not saying anything he just turned around and walked away leaving Blaine standing by the door for a second until finally he follows Kurt inside walking through the apartment to go into where Kurt’s bedroom is. Blaine looked around confused for a minute, this did not look like anywhere that Kurt would live. His normally kept bed was covered in clothes, it looked like Kurt just went through and emptied everything from his closet and drawers. There were pictures everywhere too it looked like Kurt was looking for something when Blaine came.  
Can I help?? Blaine asked only to get a shrug in response. Ok Blaine says trying to find somewhere to sit deciding on the desk chair that was clear of clothes. He was turning around to sit there when he heard a sob coming from the bed. Turning around he saw Kurt holding a picture of a much younger Kurt in a football uniform a big smile on his face and his arm around a younger Finn with just as big a smile on his face.  
Oh Kurt Blaine said walking over to embrace his fiancee he jumped startled as he felt the picture frame wiz past him just missing his head and shattering against the wall behind him. Kurt,Blaine started to say only to jump back again as a shoe came his way then more stuff started to be thrown. Shoes, clothes, pictures anything that Kurt could get his hands on. As a sock hits him in the face he snaps into action.  
Kurt he yells going over to him. Kurt he yells louder as the boy ignores him still throwing things around once again breaking a picture frame. Blaine finally walks up to Kurt grabbing the boy in a hug desperate for the boy to just stop throwing things.  
Let go of me the countertenor screams as he struggles to get out of Blaine’s arms. Let fucking go of me  
No Kurt Blaine says back I am not letting go of you.  
Let go Kurt yells louder let go let go let go!! He screams beginning to pound on Blaine’s chest.  
No Kurt Blaine says again louder, firmer I am not letting go ok?? I’m not because I love you and your hurting and I want to make it better to make it ok again. So no I am not letting go of you he says grabbing Kurt’s wrist, stopping the abuse on his chest.  
That is what does it for Kurt, he loses all his fight and just collapses against Blaine’s chest sobbing, Blaine holding him tight with tears going down his own face. Eventually they lay together in bed and fall asleep in each other’s arms holding on tight to each other to the love that they share. Later they will wake up and talk to each other, go out to where Santana and Rachel are sitting together holding each other and crying. They will all stay up all night talking exchanging stories about Finn about what a kind gentle person he was, but for now they have each other and that is all they need each other.


	3. Rachel and Santana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana's day was great until it wasn't. Rachel's world was shattered the only thing keeping her together where the arms of her friend wrapped around her.

Santana was on the top of the world nothing could make her lose the high she had with everything that is going on in her life. Returning home after being gone so long was bitter sweet she would miss getting to shoot commercials in different parts of the world, but she was very excited to be home so that she could brag to her friends about all the places she has been. Not that she would ever admit it, but she also really missed her friends well she was gone. She didn't get to talk to them at all not having a lot of time between shootings and stuff. Buzz buzz her phone went off again it was going off like crazy with people asking her to call them as soon as possible.  
They must have missed me more than I thought she mumbled to herself as she got out of the cab at bushwick.  
Smiling she went upstairs. This was home, she was home nothing could bring her down. That was until she walked in the door of the apartment, that’s when life came crashing down around her when life as she knew it changed.  
I’m home! She yelled coming through the door expecting a crowd of people to greet her at the door. What she got instead was totally unexpected, people weren't at the door greeting her happily instead it was just Rachel she was sitting on the couch not moving not even looking up when Santana came through the door.  
Rachel??? Santana walked up to her friend. Hey she said putting a hand on Rachel’s shoulder the touch causing Rachel to look up.  
He’s dead she mumbled, he dead and I don’t know what to do.  
Who’s dead Santana asked still standing up her hand never moving from Rachel’s shoulder  
Rachel just looked forward not really looking at anything the only movement was her hand going down to the necklace that she is wearing holding the pendent tight in her hand.  
Oh Santana said catching Rachel’s movement. She saw what she was holding it was the necklace that Finn gave her for Christmas during senior year. The one of his name.  
Oh she said now putting it all together the recognition was a blow that was powerful enough to make her legs give out on her as she landed on the couch next to Rachel.  
Rachel just looked at her lost then all the sudden the dam broke and the tears that Rachel was holding back the ones she hasn't cried since she found out came pouring out of her. All the sudden she felt arms engulf her in hug.  
Its ok she heard whispered in her ear, it’s going to be ok.  
It’s not Rachel thought it’s never going to be ok again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from this time on I am going to do the chapters in pairs. next will be Burt and Carol and after that will be Quinn and Puck. I hope that is ok.


	4. Carol&Burt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always thought that when I, uh... How do parents go on when they lose a child? You know, when I would see that stuff on the news, I'd shut it off because it was just too horrible to think, but I would always think, 'How do they wake up every day?' I mean, how do they breathe, honey? But you do wake up, and for just a second, you forget. And then, oh, you remember. And it's like getting that call again and again, every time. You don't get to stop waking up. You have to keep on being a parent even though you don’t get to have a child anymore.  
> The phone call was hard moving on with out her child was even harder and in that moment seemed impossible.

Ring ring ring. Ring ring ring. Ring ring ring.   
Burt hunny let me go for a minute. Come on I have to answer the phone Carol laughed at her husband as he tightened his grip on her.

Come on Carol the kids are all out of the house and Finn isn’t due to raid are fridge until next week with the amount of food you gave him. Where alone Burt said with a smile kissing his wife.  
Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring. Ok Burt now my cell is ringing come on it could be the hospital needs me in or one of the boys come on.

The boys are fine Burt said letting Carol go finally only to have her rush downstairs to her phone before it went to voicemail.

You worry about those damn kids too much Burt mumbled sitting up from where he was laying down on the bed. 

He was just about to get up to get a drink for him and Carol when all the sudden he heard a scream and then a loud crash coming from downstairs.

CAROL!! Burt yelled running down the stairs two at a time. CAROL!! He yelled again finally he spotted her she was in the living room on the couch her phone cracked where it looked like she threw it hard against the mantle on the fireplace, Broken glass was spread everywhere one of the pictures they had up there laying broken on the ground.

Carol baby what happened??

Carol just looked up at Burt with tears in her eyes.

Carol?? Burt started to ask but all the sudden Carol was in his arms sobbing saying the same thing over and over again.

He’s gone she gasped my boy he’s gone.

Who’s gone?? Burt asked??  
What happened?? Is it Kurt?? Is he ok?? Is it Finn??   
He was able to get his answer without Carol answering. The moment he mentioned Finn Carol started to gasp for air, crying harder than Burt has ever seen.

Hun you need to calm down ok just calm down breath with me its ok its ok Burt said trying to comfort his distraught wife

Burt I can’t breathe Burt I can’t.

Yes you can you can do it here he said as he reached over to the coffee table where the paper bag that had there take out was.

Here he said again giving the bag to her just breath in this that’s right he said. 

He was an expert at this having had to calm many a panic attack of Kurt’s he knew the signs of one. After a while of sitting there talking Carol through getting her breathing under control she finally was calm enough to talk.

That was the police she said suddenly her voice coming out raspy from all the crying she just did. It’s Finn she said putting a hand over her mouth as a sob escaped

Shh shh take your time Burt said rubbing her back.

Burt, Carol said looking up at him face full of pure agony. There was an accident Burt, Carol continued. He didn’t make it Burt. Our son is dead. 

Burt felt like the floor just fell out beneath him.

What?? He asked what do you mean. Burt didn’t know what to do Finn wasn’t his son biologically, but he was his son his son is dead. All the sudden his face was wet and he realized he was crying.   
I’m so sorry baby. I’m so sorry, he was saying over and over again hugging Carol close to him. 

They sat like that for a while it was afternoon the next day before they moved at all.

I got to go call Kurt Burt said somewhat guilty.   
He was glad Kurt was alive. Glad it wasn’t Kurt in the accident. All the sudden he felt a tug on his arm turning around he saw Carol staring back at him pain painting the features in her face.

Please don’t leave me she whispered. Please Burt, I know you want to get Kurt but please don’t leave me she started to cry harder.

No hunny no no I am not leaving you Burt said hugging her close. Listen I have to make a few phone calls and I will be back ok. Carol just nodded her head and let Burt go so that he could walk to the kitchen and use the phone.

Ring Ring Ring the phone rang as he called held the phone up to his ears.  
Blaine Burt said as he heard the click of the phone signaling someone answering it. Listen son I know your busy with school and glee club but is there any way you can come over today? 

Um yeah sure Mr. Hummel Blaine said a little nervous about why his finances dad wanted him to come over.

Ok son see ya soon then. Oh and Blaine??

Yeah Mr. Hummel.  
Drive carefully ok?? You never know what kind of horrible drives are out there and I don’t want to lose you Burt stopped himself from saying too no he couldn’t tell Blaine over the phone he just couldn’t 

Umm ok Mr. Hummel Blaine said a little confused. I will see ya soon  
Bye son Burt said as he hung up the phone. Taking a deep breath as he leaned up against the wall. This was going to be hard probably the hardest thing he was going to have to do. 

Burt he heard quietly from the kitchen door way. 

Hey Hun he said a smiling a tight smile at Carol. I have to make one more phone call ok I am almost done  
Ok Carol said. Don’t take too long ok?? I really need you. 

Ok Hun I won’t he said back as he once again picked up the phone dialing the phone again. 

Kurt?? Hey bud you got a few seconds???? That was the end there’s no going back Finn was really dead, and everyone’s lives changed forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To know that your friend is dead that's bad , but seeing it, his car all smashed up its something Puck and Quinn will never be able to forget. ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sp this is before I knew that Shelby was back in New York so I am going to say she wasn't all moved over yet and decided to have Beth's party in Ohio where she was born.

I can’t believe that Beth is turning three. Can you?? Puck?? Puck?? Are you even listening to me?? Quinn screeched at Puck who was sitting in the driver’s seat a bored expression on his face.

Huh yeah Puck answered after a minute. Sorry I guess I must have spaced out for a minute. Man we aren’t moving still are we??  
The two were stuck in traffic on the way to Shelby’s house where they were staying to help Shelby with Beth’s birthday party tomorrow morning.   
No Quinn said. I wonder what is going on.

I don’t know Puck grunted the frustration of being in traffic showing on his face. Urgg he hit the steering wheel suddenly making Quinn jump.

Puck Quinn put a hand on his arm. It’s going to be ok we will get there.  
I know Puck said looking at Quinn a ghost of a smile on his face. It’s just that I really wanted to see Beth before she had to go to bed but because of someone’s lack of driving skills we are stuck in traffic.

I know Quinn said understanding the frustration the boy had. Oh look Quinn said minutes later there moving!! She was excited that they were finally getting to go.   
As the passed the accident they couldn’t see much but the looks of it was not good. One of the cars where upside down, and looked like it rolled over a good amount of time. The other one the one the firemen where at was completely crushed.

That doesn’t look good Puck commented. I doubt that person came out alive 

Puck shook his head sadly at the sure loss of someone. The thought that someone’s friends and family worlds where soon to come crashing down.

STOP!! Quinn suddenly yelled making puck jump well he quickly slammed on his breaks.   
What the hell Quinn! You are lucky that we had to stop any way or there would have been another accident. 

Puck Quinn turned to him tears in her eyes bringing his anger to a stop.

What’s wrong?? He asked concerned for his friend.

Look at the car that is totaled Noah. 

That if anything made Puck scared. Quinn never called him by his first name ever. 

What is it he asked and then he spotted it on the totaled car it stuck out like there was a light shining on it. A bumper sticker it was a bumper sticker that had McKinley Glee club on it he only saw one like that ever and he made fun of the person for having it.

Dude that is totally lame. Puck said poking at his friend.

Whatever dude you may want to act like a badass but you know just as well as I do that glee club is the best thing that has happened to us the other boy answered.

Whatever dude it’s still lame Puck said pushing the boy. 

The boy was pushing him back laughing as he did until

Puck!! Finn!! Get to class before your late!! I don’t want you guys to get suspended for your lack of attendance again it’s too close to regionals and we need you guys.

Yes Mr. Shue they said laughing together as they ran to class before the late bell rang.

No!! no!! no!! no!! Puck heard himself saying it over and over again. It can’t be. 

Puck he heard someone yell after him and it was at that point that he realized he was no longer in the car but was running to the accident scene just barley being avoided by the slow moving cars around him. 

Son he heard and then suddenly a hand was on his. Son you can’t be here ok this is an accident scene.

No that’s my friend’s car, that’s Finns car! Let go of me pucks said fighting against the officer’s grip on him.   
The officer looked at him with a sad look. A look that said all. that confirmed it. Finn was dead.

No let go of me!! Puck screamed let fucking go of me!! 

Without even thinking he brought his fist back punching the officer in the face. The officer let go of him in shock grabbing his now bleeding nose. Puck was free but only for a minute before all the sudden he was on the ground having been tackled by another officer his head hit the pavement and the last thing he saw was Quinn running over to him screaming his name running towards where Finns car is Finn his friend who is dead those where the last thought he had before it all went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to do more today. I have more chapters wrote and will post more soon promise.


End file.
